Makenzie x alucard (request) who said ware wolves and vampires don't m
by nyan1013
Summary: Makenzie is all alone and is hard to find after she ran away. After a few months she meets alucard. These two will soon find there fealings for one anothor and over come there differences.


A full moon bad for ware wolves even worse for a human. Makenzie locked her self in the abandoned Manchin wich she

had found after she had run away from was trying to stay away frome the Gould outside and to prevent her

from hurting other people. The enjoyment of the silent room was interrupted by the sound of gunshots on the outside.

Makenzie knew that the possibility of a hunter was almost a hundred percent. She quickly began to look for the feller

doors but stopped dead in her tracks when the sound of a gunshot fired at the door causing the door knob to fly off. In

The door way and a man was standing there. He wore a red coat with a coat of the same color. She tried to look the man

In the eyes but they were covered by darkly shaded glasses. The man seemed to notice her and her apperceive was just

As odd as his she had a brown tail and brought ears along with tattered cloths. She was very frightened by the man's

Aperence and had the thought of him coming here to kill her, but the man simply turned away and look around the house

Makenzie:who are you? What are you looking for?

Alucard: I am alucard. And I'm here looking for gouls.

Makenzie: well you won't find any of them here.

Alucard:can you fight?

Makenzie: ya... I can operate a 22 Caliber pistal.

Alucard: then follow me.

As makenzie warily walked up to the man known now as alucard she lightly brushed him on the shoulder. Alucard began

To develop a blush on his cheeks. As makenzie looked up at him she began to feel attracted to him.

Two years after working together: brought to you by friend zone.

Makenzie and Alucard returned to headquarters after another successful mission, but alucard stopped makenzie about

50 yards from the house.

Alucard: makenzie I need to ask you something.

Makenzie looked at alucard and stood on the tip of her toes to Mach alucard hight and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Alucard stood shocked but grabbed makenzie to deepen the kiss. As the two pulled away for air he pointed to the house

makenzie knew what he wanted but backed away remembering what she was.

Makenzie:alucard... we cant...

Alucard: it's because of what you are, it it not.

Makenzie: alucard. I'm a ware wolf... it just, what about the laws between are kind.

Alucard: WHO SAID WARE WOLFS AND VAMPIRES DON'T MIX! I don't care about the rules, I I'm love with you makenzie!

If you be level we can be something better than dead gouls and bullets then take my hand.

Makenzie shaking hand intertwined with alucard as he lead her to his bed room. He and makenzie sat on the bed as

Alucard began to kiss makenzie.

Alucard: do you know what tonight is?

Makenzie: a full moon?

Alucard: yes but also the day I first layed eyes on you.

Makenzie: wich makes this night even better.

Makenzie began to kiss alucard. Alucard moaned in to the kiss enjoying the falling of her lips on allowed

Alucard to roam her body. Alucard managed to get her shirt off as she got his off. As alucard try ed to get makenzie's

Pants off that was prevented by the tail forming. Makenzie sensed the struggle alucard was having and slowly slid off

Her pants along with her purple colored thong. A bone slowly increased in his pants as makenzie ripped off alucard

Pants with her teeth. Once his pants were off she slowly curculated the tip of her tongue around his large member.

Makenzie began to Bob her head down fealing alucard bulid up. Makenzie let go of alucard member and positioned

Her self on her back begging for entrence. Alucard took the plunge into makenzie sending g her to her own eternal hell.

Alucard alowed makenzie to adjust to his large size. She gave him the signal and Alucard began to move at an inhuman

Speed. As alucard thrusted into makenzie he knew he had made the right choice to calm her as his. As alucard

Hit the certain spot In makenzie she let out the best of her moans, alucard came with a quick thrust. He slowly pulled

Out of makenzie and began to get dressed. He of corse was not tired but makenzie was pooped. He took one look at

And knew he would be with her forever.

Makenzie:best birthday ever.

Alucard: hm...two gifts in one, I'm good.

Next day...

Makenzie: I love you alucard.

Alucard:you're the best thing that has ever happen to me.

They soon when for a mission and continued there love story for the rest of an eternity.


End file.
